The present invention relates to speech recognition, and more particularly, to systems and methods of performing speech recognition using gestures.
Electronic devices have become more readily available to the public and people find themselves interfacing with many different electronic devices during their daily lives. Historically, the adoption of an electronic device required the user to spend considerable time learning to interface with the device. The advent of menu driven interfaces helped to alleviate some of the tedium of learning to interface with an electronic device, but this method of interfacing with an electronic device still required a person to learn where the menus were and how to use them. More recently, the tactile and motion interfaces have attempted to make the experience of using an electronic device more intuitive. Although the advancements in tactile and motion devices have improved the experience of interfacing with an electronic device, the user is still constrained by the use of visual cues to maneuver through the options and functions of the electronic device. Due to this limitation, the user may still be required to spend a great deal of time learning to interface with the electronic device.
Many electronic devices have required button pushes to initiate particular functions on the electronic device. This may be cumbersome while a person is walking along a crowded street or operating a motor vehicle. Current “hands free” systems allow for a user to be unencumbered by the mechanical placement of the device in proximity of the user's ear, but the functions of the electronic device are limited by the number of buttons and mechanical interfaces available. Speech recognition would help improve the interface immensely by allowing the user to tell the device what task was desired. Historically however, speech recognition alone has been problematic due to the false triggering which may occur due to normal conversation. In this way, the historical speech recognition methods may simply add to the frustration of interfacing with an electronic device rather than facilitate its use. These factors, as well as many others, have prevented the use of speech recognition in electronic devices.
The present invention solves these and other problems with systems and methods of performing speech recognition using gestures.